


waiting

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Potentially OOC, fe3h spoilers, it's been a while since I've played 3h..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: Back then war felt like a game.





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> CW for implied thoughts of suicide

Edelgard always prepared for the worst.  
Naturally. It was important to do so when every outcome seemed to be the worst one imaginable.   
This was no exception.  
Through the wave of soldiers she could pick out several familiar faces.  
Bernadetta. Dorothea. Petra. Caspar. Linhardt. Even that fool Ferdinand.  
Her dry lips mouthed the names of her former classmates...who she would even consider "friends" had she been given more time with them.  
One of her hands clenched without her realizing it, the wooden tabletop splintered.  
She had lost allies. People she cared about had vanished. Her most trusted ally had died at the hands of her former schoolmates.   
Back then war felt like a game. Even for her, who had no time for such pointless things.  
If she didn't know better, she would say she missed those days. But naturally she couldn't afford such things.  
Her body was a fragile thing, and she only had so long before it fell apart.  
Her newfound weakness had only made her remaining time even more unbearable.  
Her empire was in shambles. The person she admired more than anyone would soon be arriving at her doorstep, and her head would eventually hang from the gates of the city.  
The dagger she kept buried under her armor seemed to burn against her skin. It was an easy escape, but one she would never take.  
The same dagger had cut through a child's freshly white hair, sending it falling in hopes that her natural color would return. It never did. She was as white as a ghost.  
She would wait, and when they arrived... She would die as she had lived. Fighting.


End file.
